This You Can Keep
by Slaughter Daughter
Summary: Connor moves to Virginia after 'NFA' abandoning the normal life Angel tried to give him. While there he meets the timid FBI agent Spencer Reid and feels an immediate attraction to him... full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is an Angel/Buffy/Criminal Minds Crossover.**

**A/N2: Thanks to Touch of the Wind for reading over this chapter, and helping me out with it ;}**

**Disclaimer: Buffy/Angel and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon and Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. I own nothing. O.O**

**Summary: Connor moves to Virginia after 'NFA' abandoning the normal life Angel tried to give him. While there he meets the timid FBI agent Spencer Reid and feels an immediate attraction to him, but what will happen when a series of murders occur, all the bodies drained of blood. And what will Connor do when Spencer begins to search for the truth?**

**Rating: T/ PG-13 maybe R later on.**

**Warnings: Slash- don't like it, don't read.**

**Pairing: Spencer Reid/Connor Angel**

* * *

Connor lunged forward attempting to stab the reptilian demon in the chest, but was instantly blocked, and thrown against the brick wall with a cry. Quickly recovering, he tried again, but was caught off guard as the scaly demon brought down his long metallic claws, and slashed him across the stomach.

Connor cried out in pain, as he sank to the ground, but not before he grabbed hold of one of the claws, and ripped it from the demon's grotesquely long fingers, eliciting a roar of agony from the demon. Forgetting his pain for a moment when no attack came, he looked up, only to find that the demon was making a hasty retreat away from him. Connor still clutching the obscene claw, groaned. Stuffing it inside the pocket if his jeans, he placed his hand over his bleeding abdomen, where he was now marked with four deep gashes, all lined up within an inch of each other.

Slowly rising to his feet, he stumbled as he tried to control the intense burning he felt in his gut. Finally gaining his balance he made his way from the alley, wanting more than anything to crash onto the bed in his new apartment, fall asleep, and totally forget the world for eight hours of his life.

Keeping to the edge of the sidewalk, next to the buildings, he tried to walk as normal as possible as to not draw attention to his injury, the last thing he wanted was to go to the hospital, he healed way too quickly for there not to be questions, and really was in no mood to have to sneak out later on. After all, all Connor had to do, was clean, and dress his wounds, and they would undoubtedly heal within the coming morning, leaving behind four pink scars that would fade rapidly like all the others. The only scars he had were from a rather large, more brutal demon he'd fought in Quor'toth that had bit him on the shoulder, releasing its burning venom into his veins, taking him months to heal completely.

Connor stilled, leaning his head on a building, letting his eyes flutter closed momentarily. Things hadn't been going Connor's way recently. His head just wasn't in the game anymore like it used to be, he blamed the memory altering for that, but he had a feeling that whatever was wrong with him, was his fault, not the fault of the deal his father made in a moment of pure desperation.

He was still furious at Angel for forcing him to leave L.A. when the big battle went down. He could've helped, no matter how weak his new memories made him, he could always fight, because that's what he was made to do, and he was damn good at it. Besides Angel had needed all the help he could get.

He dropped out of Stanford, he couldn't take pretending to be normal twenty-four/seven, he could keep up the façade for a little while, but doing it every hour of every day began to take a toll on him. He wasn't Connor Riley, he never really was that boy with the happy go lucky attitude, with a hint of sarcasm and smart-assed comments, and he feared that his mask would slip, only to be replaced with Connor Angel, a boy forced to grow up far too quickly for his own need to survive, a boy with dark thoughts, and violent urges, and the intense desire to help people who were in need.

The battle was over, but he had barely spoken two words to Angel since that night, only checking in to see if he was okay, and for the most part Angel was, though he was badly injured, he made a full recovery in only a few months time. Angel still called him, even though Connor never answered, he knew Angel was worried, but then again that's all he ever seemed to do was worry, and he had a right to considering he had no idea where Connor was at the moment. But it didn't matter, Connor couldn't deal with Angel right now, it wasn't like Angel could actually drag him home if, or when he ever found him. He was nineteen, not even his fake family that by law had rights to him could even do that, though his father Laurence had threatened when he found out he quit college.

Because like Angel was all about worrying, and 'the good fight', Laurence was all about school, and how college was important to make something out of yourself, and not be worthless. And if you didn't have a college education then that's exactly what you were; worthless.

Connor didn't care about school though. Sure he'd enjoyed majoring in Psychology, but really the more he thought about it, the more it made him realize all the things that were wrong with him, that and the class made him feel like he was underneath a microscope with all the other students, and the teacher watching him intensely, just waiting for him to slip up and show them what a freak he really was.

"Hey," Connor heard, snapping him out of his reverie immediately, "Are you okay?"

Connor inwardly groaned, cringing at the thought of an ambulance rushing its way towards him this late at night. It would be hard to explain why he was healing before their eyes- he could already feel the slight prickling that came with his rapid healing.

"I'm fine," he said, addressing the voice of the unknown speaker, not daring to turn around to look at the person, for fear of exposing his stomach wound.

"Then why are you supporting yourself against a brick wall?" the voice asked, sounding timid, and slightly awkward to Connor's ears.

Connor sighed, "I don't know, maybe I'm drunk," he supplied, with a bit of sarcasm to his tone.

"I highly doubt that," he man behind him said.

Connor turned his head slightly so he could see the supposed 'concerned citizen' who was bothering him. He was tall, about six three, very thin, with long light brown hair that came several inches below his chin, and he appeared to be in his early twenties, and when Connor looked upon him he realized that he _actually_ did seem concerned.

"Look, thanks for the uh, concern, but I'm fine, really," Connor repeated his thoughts, though once they fell from his lips they felt weak, and unconvincing.

The man began to walk towards him, and Connor tensed, still not one hundred-percent sure of his true motives, the man seemed to sense this and slowly raised his hands to show that he was harmless, Connor relaxed a little at this.

"My name is Spencer Reid; I'm with the FBI so if you're hurt in any way I can get you to a hospital," Spencer introduced himself and Connor huffed at the dreaded 'H' word, finally turning around.

"Dude, I am going to be fine and FBI or not, I am not going to the hospital, I just need to get home, and what the hell is an FBI agent doing creeping around the mouths of alleys in the middle of the night?" Connor questioned.

Spencer's eyes widened momentarily once he saw Connor's blood soaked shirt, letting them linger there a second longer before meeting his gaze with Connor's. The agent had the most beautiful eyes Connor had ever seen in his life, they were brown, with flecks of gold, almost looking as if they were coated in honey, and Connor stared at them unblinking, before he caught himself, and looked away.

"You've been stabbed, you _have _to get some form of medical treatment," Spencer insisted.

Connor merely rolled his eyes at this, _if only he knew…_ he thought detachedly. "I'm okay, look Agent Reid, I really, _really_ need to be going as you can see, obviously, so… thanks for I don't know, trying to help me," he said, as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Spencer called after him. Connor stopped, turning his head to peer over his at him.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Connor gave a half smile, "Connor."

"Connor, what?"

"Just… Connor."

And with that he walked away as fast as he could without his abdomen aching too badly, all the while contemplating his bad luck, the scaly demon he encountered, and the FBI agent with the golden dusted eyes.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: First slash fic, I'm excited about it. :] So, how am I doing so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Read chapter One for disclaim.**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: Read chapter One for warnings.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, it's short but it's an update, so yay? And oh my gosh Touch of the Wind made me a banner XD wanna see? Then click the link! ****à .**

* * *

Spencer sat slightly hunched over at his desktop computer, typing furiously on his keyboard trying to find anything he possibly could on the wounded man he met more than a week ago on that cold Friday night.

It started when he just received a new letter from his mother, and that was always hard on him, knowing that he rarely went to see her in person, too ashamed to. After all he was the one that put her in that place, though he knew it was the best thing for her, she did better there than she ever did when she was alone.

The letter itself didn't upset him, the words on the page weren't hurtful, or depressing in any way. But the fact that he was afraid of facing his mother, even though she wasn't spiteful towards him for what he did. That just made him feel all the more worse, like she should be angry, that she shouldn't forgive him, at least not as soon as she did. But she understood why he did it. Like she always said, 'a mother always knows'.

Spencer sighed, his search engine, _again, _coming up blank. He didn't understand this, and he needed to understand everything, he needed to learn, he craved knowledge. And not having it in regards to whether or not the man named Connor was okay, was driving him insane.

"Reid," he heard Morgan address him, snapping his eyes up he saw Morgan staring at him with slight concern. "You alright?"

"Fine, why?"

Morgan gave him a knowing look before dropping a file on his desk, "Because I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, and your eyes have been glued to that computer screen," he said matter-of-factly.

Spencer ignored Morgan's statement, instead picking up the file and peering inside, as he asked, "What's this?"

Morgan not missing Spencer's change in subject, but allowing it to drop, answered, "Hotch wants us in the meeting room, we have a new case,"

"Oh, you mean now?"

Morgan stared at him as if he had grown a second head, and said head was asking him if the sun shown brightly at twelve pm, as he slowly nodded his own, "What's gotten into you lately?"

Spencer exited off the search engine website before he stood from his chair, stretching his back as he did so, "Nothing," he said making his way to the briefing room, file in hand. Morgan trailed behind him, still trying to read his every move.

Spencer rolled his eyes, he loved his job, but it was always frustrating when his colleagues' profiled one another- especially when he was the one being profiled.

Spencer stepped through the glass door, letting Morgan shut it behind him, as he took his seat next to Emily.

"I'm glad to see that everyone's here," Hotch said, glancing in Spencer's general direction. Spencer pretended not to notice, flipping open the file and actually reading it this time. "There has been a series of murders in the Bristol Virginia area within the past week. Two bodies, one Caucasian female age twenty-five, one Caucasian male age seven, both found in different alleyways, both bearing two puncture wounds on the left side of the neck, COD; extreme amount of blood loss."

"Wait, if these murders took place over the last week, why are we just hearing about it now?" Morgan asked, his arms crossed over his chest, as he gazed up at the crime board.

"Local Bristol authorities have been trying to keep it quiet, withholding the information from reporters for as long as they possibly can, as to not cause panic. They contacted us today once they found the second body, we need to head over to the Bristol police station this afternoon."

"How were the victims drained of blood?" Spencer asked, his eyes scrutinizing the crime scene photos for every little detail.

"That remains unknown," Hotch said, clicking off the projector.

Spencer nodded, more to himself than the others around him. He'd never seen a murder like this before. It had the wheels in his head working over time, though they were already up in a frenzy from his search for Connor. Spencer twisted the photo of the young boy around, looking intensely at the neck wounds, a sudden thought occurring, "It's almost as if the unsub's imitating that of the vampiric nature," he said to no one in particular.

"My thought's exactly," Said Hotch, as he cleared his papers from the table, the rest of the team beginning to do so as well.

"What, so we have some crazed Twilight fan out there drinking the blood of their victims?" Morgan asked, his face relating his obvious disdain.

"In Twilight the vampires actually don't have fangs like it appears the unsub does," Spencer stated, beginning to stand and gather up his things.

Morgan made a horrified face, "Okay, I don't even want to know how you know that,"

Spencer didn't reply, merely shrugging his shoulders as he followed Hotch out of the room.

He half expected Hotch to stop and ask if something was wrong, but surprisingly he didn't, he kept walking until he was in his office, shutting the door behind him. Spencer raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't think anything more of it, returning to his own cubicle. Taking his seat and setting the file aside, he brought his internet connection back up, resuming his search, though he had nearly nothing to go on, he was determined to find Connor no matter how long it took.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter from Spencer's POV. I'm currently working on the third chapter and it should be posted within the next couple of days :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one for disclaim. (the only characters I own are Helen, Geoff, and Ava. Oh yeah and Helen's cat, y'know if you wanna count that) =P**

**Warnings: Again I refer you to chapter one. Oh and did I mention language before? If not I do now.**

* * *

Connor sighed, satisfied as he shoved the stake through the very last vampires heart. Watching through tired eyes as it burst around the sharpened wood, leaving nothing but ash behind as a barely noticeable reminder that it even existed at all. He was so tired all the time. Between his daytime job at the bookstore, and his nighttime excursions, he was severely lacking in the sleep department and desperately needed to catch up.

Concealing the stake on the inside of his hoddie, he left the dank alley deadest on returning to his apartment. He didn't want to admit it, but one constant reason sleep was evading him was his mind replaying the events of that one Friday night when he met Spencer Reid. He couldn't stop thinking about him. His timid demeanor, his gorgeous brown eyes- his seemingly flawless pale skin, the perfect pink of his lips-

No, he wouldn't think this way about him. Sure he was possibly the most attractive man he'd ever seen in his life, but odds are he would never see him again. And if he did it's not like he could ever be in a relationship with him- even if he did turn out to like guys. He was a normal guy, an FBI agent nonetheless, and he couldn't drag anyone into the fucked up world he lived in.

"So beautiful," Connor heard coming from behind him, the feminine voice startling him slightly. Turning around he saw a tall brunette in a long dark red dress, an old baby doll with curly blonde hair and a dress that matched the woman's, hugged with one arm.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Such a handsome young boy, Madam Clementine and I always love a beautiful boy," she continued stepping forward, and Connor instinctually stepped back, unnerved by the odd woman.

"I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" he asked, still taking timid steps away from her.

"_Yes,_" she purred in her English accent, "But you can't give it to me now," she pouted, as Connor felt his back hit a wall and merely stared entranced as the woman cornered him.

"An-and why's that?" he queried, his eyes slightly wide once he realized she wasn't human.

"Such an eager one you are, poppet, but you'll find out in good time," she said, gently brushing her long painted nails along his cheekbone, "_And so will daddy,_" she breathed out in a soft whisper before she retracted her hand and quickly ran away singing softly a lullaby that always sent chills down his spine as a child when his 'mother' would sing it to him, "_Ruby lips above the water, blowing bubbles soft and fine, but alas, I was no swimmer, neither was my Clementine,_" he heard her laugh in the distance before she continued her song, "_In a churchyard near the canyon, where myrtle doth entwine, there grow rosies and some posies, fertilized by Clementine," _

The last verse stuck in his head as he watched her disappear. He stood there frozen, his hand raised to touch his cheek where the vampires nails had been only moments ago. He'd never been around a vampire like her before, she seemed familiar somehow. Maybe that's why he didn't try to stake her. He didn't have much of a reason to- she wasn't threatening him, at least not physically, not really anyway. But since when had that ever stopped him before? Vampires were soulless, they didn't feel, or care about anything other than their next feed… well, most vampires that is.

He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and pushed himself off of the wall. Walking a little faster this time, he rushed towards his apartment complex, the last three blocks of his walk seemingly lasting forever.

* * *

"And your total comes to $20.01," Connor said after scanning the item their most frequent customer had brought up to the register. He collected the twenty dollar bill and the one penny, smiling as he bagged the thick book, putting the receipt in the bag with it. "Do you want me to carry this out to your car for you, Ms Helen?" Connor asked the elderly lady he'd gotten to know very well since he'd begun to work at 'Century's Books and Trinkets'.

"Oh no, Connor, you don't have to do that for me, I am perfectly capable of carrying this _one_ book thank you very much," she said lifting it up like a weight a couple of times to prove her point, making Connor chuckle lightly as she did so, "Besides you look much too tired to do much of anything, are you sleeping alright, honey?"

Connor rolled his eyes at what his self proclaimed adoptive grandmother had said, "I'm sleeping fine," he assured her with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him frowning, her wrinkles deepening, "I know when you lie to me, Bluey,"

Connor sighed, how could he possibly lie to her now once she used the nickname she'd given him for his piercing blue eyes, "Yeah I've had some trouble sleeping,"

"_Humph,_ well you should have told me that, let me write down some teas that will help you sleep," digging around in her big bright floral print purse, Ms. Helen finally pulled out a small notepad and a pen, clicking it open she began scribbling various tea names and other foods she seemed to think Connor would like. Grinning warmly she ripped the page out and handed it to him.

"Thanks Ms. Helen," he said as he stuffed the list into his pocket.

"What did I tell you about all this 'Ms.' stuff, hmm? You make me feel like an old hag, I'll have you know that I am not a day over sixty-five, just call me Helen," she finished, hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

Connor fought back laughter, knowing full well that she was nearing her late seventies, "I'm sorry, Helen,"

"Much better," she nodded satisfied, before hugging him over the counter and saying a quick 'goodbye', needing to rush home to feed her beloved kitten; Bunny. Connor watched her leave, his eyes shining with mirth despite the dark circles weighing beneath them.

Grabbing a discarded stack of books, he went to put them back in they're rightful place. He began alphabetizing them when he heard the familiar jingle of the bells above the entrance door indicating that someone had come in. Sticking his head out from behind the shelf, he saw that it was merely Geoff, the other employee.

"Hey, Connor, where are you?" Geoff called out, a coffee in each hand.

"Over here,"

Shoving another book where it belonged, he turned accepting the coffee that was being offered to him with a grateful smile, "Thanks," he said before taking a long sip, quickly drawing back after the scorching hot drink burnt his tongue.

He heard Geoff snicker at him, "Careful, man,"

Connor gave him his best 'duh' look as he asked, "Where have you been for this long anyway? It doesn't take thirty-five minutes to walk half a block to get two coffees,"

Taking the last three books from Connor's left arm, Geoff set his drink down, picking up where Connor left off, "There were some FBI agents asking questions around the coffee shop earlier,"

Connor snapped his eyes up to stare at Geoff, but tried to keep his posture the same as before, playing nonchalance, "Oh yeah, what for?"

Geoff looked at him wide-eyed, his green irises appearing huge, "Dude, didn't you hear about that lady, and little boy who were murdered around here?"

"No, what happened?"

Geoff shrugged his slight shoulders, "I'm not really sure, their not releasing much to the public yet, but you wanna know the rumors that are going around at my school?" he asked, glancing sideways at Connor's expectant face. Geoff was only fifteen though he looked to be around eighteen, his long dirty blonde hair nearly reaching his shoulders, his jaw and cheekbones very distinctive and defined. "Well," he continued, finishing off the task that Connor had started, "The kids at school said the murders were caused by vampires, isn't that insane?"

Connor gave a strained laugh, "Yeah that's pretty crazy… how did that rumor even get started to begin with?"

"The little boy who died was the younger brother of a girl in my English class. Her parents were away so she had to identify the body for the police," he seemed upset as he said this, staring at his hands as he wrung them, "She said she saw a bite mark on the side of his neck, two deep puncture wounds with the creases of other teeth imprinted around them,"

"I'm sorry, was she a friend of yours?" Connor asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She used to be," he muttered sadly.

Sensing that Geoff didn't want to talk about it anymore, Connor abruptly changed the subject, "So are you still dating that twenty-something year old woman?" he asked casually, making his way over to sit on the squishy couch near the wall.

Seeing Geoff's broad grin, he had a feeling that he still was. "_God, yesss!_" Geoff exclaimed, plopping down next to Connor, "Dude, she's great! The sex is amazing!" Connor choked on some of his coffee at this.

"Geoff!" he said incredulously, looking a little stunned, "Does she even know your only _fifteen?_"

"Well, no… and I honestly don't plan on telling her, we're going out really only for a good time, y'know?" seeing Connor's expression, he rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Don't give me that look like, 'oh, poor naïve Geoff is whoring around with an older chick and is going to get his fragile little underage heart broken,' 'cause y'know what? It's just sex and nothing more, so I really don't have my heart invested enough to get it broken,"

Laughing, Connor shook his head good-naturedly- after all he'd heard many details in Geoff's sex life, finding out that he was doing an 'older chick' as he'd put it, didn't really come as much of a shock.

"And besides," Geoff said after a minute, "It's not like listening about my latest hookup is so awful, I mean if you were dating and went out and had butt sex I wouldn't care if you told me about it,"

Connor blushed ten different shades of red as Geoff told him this, glaring pointedly at Geoff he said, "First off I'm bi, and I swear to god if you say 'butt sex' again I will castrate you, then what would you fuck that older chick with?"

Gulping, Geoff crossed his legs fearfully, looking sheepish, "_Heh heh, _sorry, I'll keep that in mind,"

"Good," Connor said with an innocent smile, returning to his now room temperature coffee.

It had been a well known fact around the bookstore that he liked men better than women. The owner; Ava Century told him she had known the day he began working with her. She told him she had the worlds most accurate gay-dar. Word had gotten around to Geoff who said he honestly didn't care what gender he liked, and eventually Geoff let it slip to Helen who laughed and embraced Connor saying _"I knew my bluey liked boys." _

Pushing himself off of the couch, he walked over to the trashcan next to the counter to throw away his empty cup. Feeling useless he began to reorganize some of the vintage, homemade, and rare jewelry Ava had brought in earlier that day. Hanging a necklace up on the little spinning rack, he paused seeing something that caught his eye. It was a silver pendant in the shape of a Victorian woman with a doll cradled in her arms.

Touching it lightly with his fingertips, he stared at it as the events of the night before began flooding his mind. Flashes of a woman in a red dress with an ancient baby doll supported with one arm, pushed it's way to the surface. Her nails grazing down his face, her lullaby that seemed to taunt him, the scent of a vampire-

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away, releasing the pendant from his hand. He didn't know why that vampire came to him before, nor did he know what she meant when she said, _"You'll find out in good time, and so will daddy…"_ Who was 'daddy'? He didn't know but he had a nagging feeling that whoever this vampire was, he would definitely be seeing her again.


End file.
